WK: Power of Nature - S2 - Ep 07 - Everybody Ttarks
by Taismo-89
Summary: Rumors of a blue and yellow monster freaking people around town gets the team suspicious. David thinks it's a new creature Amelia made, but the Kratt Bros feel like they've met this "monster" before. Introduction of All and Ttark in the show. Collab with Soul Rider.


*BG music: Devo - Through Being Cool*

The crew was enjoying a celebration in the Tortuga. Bite-Size danced with Mina, and for a bat-turned-human, he sure could dance well.

"Hey, guys. What are we celebrating?" Elsa asked, entering the room.

"Something about my arrival to the team," Bites said. "All I know is that the punch is delicious."

"Similar to a birthday party?"

"It's more of an anniversary. But you would expect this kind of thing from our party planner." Bites pointed to Martin. "No one never forgets special dates like him." Then David returned from another room, holding something.

"Hey brothers, who are these two?" he asked. In his hand was a worn down photo. It showed the brothers, though a bit younger with a girl and some kind of yellow and blue creature on a screen.

"This is Allison, but we called her All," Martin explained. "Way before we went to Animal Junction, we met her and formed the Creature Club. And this little friend here is her virtual friend, Ttark."

"Ttark?" Mina asked. "That's a strange name."

"It's technically our last name spelled backwards," Martin assured.

"It was Martin's idea..." Chris remembered. "But the design of him was by All."

*Flashback*

"_All was working on monitoring the place during a thunderstorm. She was researching a strange fossil we found while exploring the treehouse to create Ttark, a computer pet._

_"Until… the eletric storm hit the treehouse, electrifying the computers. It startled All and made her press a button on her DNA scanner, with the fossil on top of it. And besides the fossil, it scanned a bit of her DNA signature._

"_Wow!" Martin gasped. "That was scary."_

"_Ouch..." All flinched. "I think some of the shock left over got me."_

"_**Ugh… wow!"**_ _they heard a voice from the computer. _"_**Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here? And what is this language I'm speaking?"**_ _On the screen was some kind of chimera (a creature that's a mix of different creatures) that was blue, yellow and orange with big black eyes._

_All just stared in shock, at the image of her pet: from a simple virtual program… he gained his own conscience._

"_All... you're amazing!" Chris said. "More than a pet, you made an A.I!"_

"_Well… the greatest discoveries were mere accidents," All chuckled._

_**"A.I? What in the creature world is that?"**_ _the virtual creature asked. __**"Last thing I remember is when the ice age hit."**_

_"The ice age?" Martin gasped. "Oh, dear… he believes he's a real dinosaur," he whispered to All._

_"No Martin, I think it's the fossil DNA with some kind of genetic memory or something," she whispered back. "He has memories of before his "death"."_

_"So we brought back an extinct creature?" Chris asked._

"_Guess we can put it that way," All said._

_**"Hey, what are you talking about?"**_ _the creature asked._

"_Nothing important, sweetie," All said. "Welcome to the Creature Club. I'm Allison, but you can call me All. These are Martin and Chris Kratt, my friends... uh... I never named you, did I?"_

_**"Why? Do I need this "name"?"**_

"_Sure, silly. Everyone needs a name." Martin winked. "Hmm... how about Ttarksaurus?"_

"_Ttark-saurus?" Chris asked._

"_Your name spelled backwards and the "saurus" for dinosaur. I like it," All said. "But, to be short, let's just call you Ttark."_

"_**Ttark… I like it!"**_ _the chimera cheered. The three humans smiled warmly._

* * *

><p>"Wow... how come you never told us about them?" Aviva asked.<p>

"You never asked." Chris winked. "Besides… we kinda lost contact with her after we started adventuring by ourselves. I admit I miss her."

"Me too," Martin said. "Those were good days..." Suddenly, Koki's station ringed the WK alarm. Koki answered and Katie and Coraline came up.

"Katie? Coraline? What happened?"

"We were playing in the park, and t-then… we saw a blue thing with a yellow belly!" Katie said, totally terrified.

"A yellow-bellied blue thing?" Martin asked.

"It was huge! And it scared everyone. No one dares to leave the clubhouse."

"I bet it was Amelia's idea." David accused.

"Hey, hey David. Not so fast. It must be another creature that the kids are afraid to know better. Like that time with the T-Devils."

"If this creature's huge, and can crush things with its feet, then we do have reason to be scared!" Coraline complained. "Please, you gotta come here!"

"What? I never heard of such an animal," Chris said. "*gasp* Maybe it's a new species!" He started to geek out.

"Oh, boy... here we go again," Aviva sighed.

"Bro, priorities first, geek out later," Martin scolded. "Besides, it's never a new species no matter."

"Okay, okay. Let's go then. Jimmy, start the engines."

"On it!" Jimmy rushed to the cabin.

* * *

><p>The Tortuga reached the park in a short time. All the kids gathered around. The crew listened to their explanations.<p>

"He was gigantic, and had shart teeth..."

"He could climb trees, and..."

"He was really scary..."

Strange thing was, they were describing different features to the creature. Only one or two say the same trait.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Koki called their attention. "One at a time, please. This way we can't know what kind of creature we're leading with."

"Hmm, for what I could get… I think it's more than one creature," Chris told the team.

"Well, they're all the same color at least," Martin informed.

"Amelia," David suggested. "I insist: it's Amelia, with a new legion of predators."

"Hold your horses, fella," Koki said. "We don't know for sure. I think we should search for clues."

"Let's split up then," Aviva suggested. "If you find anything, call on the Creaturepod. Mina, can you stay with the kids? They're really scared and need some cheering up."

"Okay. Just be careful. If that creature, or those creatures are so dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll stay with Mina," Bite-Size said.

"Jimmy and I will check over there," Koki said.

"I'm going with David," Elsa proclaimed.

"Guess that means we're together bro," Chris announced.

"Okay. Let's do it!"

As everyone split up to search for clues, Bites and Mina stared at the kids.

"Um… so, you guys like music?" He tried getting into a conversation.

* * *

><p>Aviva was searching, until she saw a shadow that gave her the shivers.<p>

Koki and Jimmy saw a strange silhouette in a tree, that quickly disappeared.

Chris and Martin saw something moving, but it escaped their sight, only leaving a footprint. Martin scanned it with his Creaturepod.

"A kangaroo footprint?" he asked in bewilderment. "Guys, we found something."

"We see you," Aviva's voice was heard. Chris and Martin looked up and saw Avia not too far from them, along with the other groups.

"Wow… never realized how not far we were," David said. "But we saw something over here too."

"So did we!" Koki said.

The crew came together.

"I saw something like a monkey, but it was blue and yellow with wings!" Aviva informed.

"The monster we saw was a gorilla with razor sharp teeth and claws!" Jimmy screamed in fear, embracing his girlfriend.

"Ouch... Jimmy..." Koki flinched. "Watch your strength."

"And then there's these kangaroo footprints," Chris pointed out.

"I'm telling you: it's Amelia! Probably capturing critters and experimenting on them. She always does this!"

"I don't know, David," Martin said. "These monsters were all yellow and blue. There's a connection between them or something. Plus, it feels familiar somehow."

"Either that or you're just cowering around!" David scolded. "It's Amelia and that's final!"

"Now, you listen well!" Martin angrily answered him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Chris separated them. "Leave your catfight for later, guys! We have a crisis here, remember? For now it doesn't matter where those creatures came from, we must find them, pronto!"

"Chris is right. We gotta remain calm," Koki said. Suddenly, they heard screams.

"It's Mina and the kids! They're in trouble!" Martin said.

* * *

><p>Mina screamed in panic, while holding tightly to Bites's shirt. Behind them and the kids, there was a gigantic creature. It had an alligator like body with a big rhino horn, horse ears, jaguar tail, and big red eyes.<p>

"Mina!" Chris called. "Kids!" The crew saw the man sized monster.

"Oooh... I _know_ I've seen this before..." Martin mumbled.

"Where have we...?" The yellow and blue beast looked at them with red eyes. The shades of yellow and blue finally became recognizable.

"Ttark?!" the brothers exclaimed.

"What? That thing is that little dinosaur thing from the picture?" David asked. The creature called Ttark started shapeshifting. He became his usual appearance. The red eyes stayed, however.

"Oh my Muses... It's really Ttark," Chris said. "But how is he here? And the eyes..."

"We'll ask him later," Martin said. "For now, let's..."

"Huh? He's gone!" Chris noticed.

Mina stood up, while signaling to the kids that it was safe for them to come close. David looked down, ashamed. Martin was right all along. It wasn't a mutant monster made by Amelia.

"Um… M-Martin..."

"It's okay, David," Martin assured. "No hard feelings. I understand your fury. If I had to face someone like Amelia, guess I would do the same."David weakly smiled at him.

"But… that's Ttark? You guys said he was nice," Mina said.

"He was. I don't know what happened, or how he's even here," Martin assured.

Then, they heard something coming. Martin called for his sword, just in case.

As it approached them, he prepared to strike.

"H-hey! Watch it! I come in peace!" The voice was familiar, although it sounded a little bit mature.

Chris gasped. "A-All?" he called.

"Martin? Chris?" A young woman came out of the bushes. That hair… the eyes… even the smile... "Kratt Brothers!"

"All!" The two brothers hugged their old friend.

"Martin! Chris! It's great to see you guys again!"

"That's All?" David wondered.

"All, we saw Ttark. He was becoming..."

"Different combinations of creatures," All interrupted them. "I know. He's not normally able to do that… but now he is." Her eyes filled with tears. "I should have never listened to that Amelia…"

"Amelia?!"

"You heard of her?"

"Long story, but for now tell us: what exactly did she do to him?"

"Well, let's see..."

* * *

><p>All and Ttark were at the treehouse as they usually were since the Kratt Brothers left.<p>

_'I kept visiting the Creature Club every single day, keeping it clean and tidy in case of visits._

_'She came disguised to our treehouse, and said she knew how to make a digital being come to life in the real world. I didn't believe her at first, but I wanted to give Ttark freedom outside his "habitat". _

'_So we went to work, creating a device able to materialize virtual avatars into the real world. It shockingly worked. Ttark became actually alive.'_

* * *

><p>"So <em>she<em> brought Ttark here?"

"Yes. But then, I saw she had her own idea for Ttark and wanted him to be her new creature all along. So she..."

"She brainwashed him..." Martin growled.

"Well, at least we know what happened to him," Chris said. "All we need now is to find a way to restore his previous memories."

"Well, looks like we were both right, David," Martin said. "It WAS Amelia's fault that Ttark ended up that way."

Suddenly, they heard a growl.

"Here he comes!" All saw her dear Ttark once again man size, maybe even bigger, coming right to where they were.

"Holy Nyx!" Martin gasped. The children hid in the thicket again.

"Ttark, please stop!" All called to her friend. "You're not like this!"

The chimera growled, and using its tail, caused the earth to shake.

"All!" Chris rushed to take her out of the way, with a vine.

"Wow… how can you..."

"Long story," Mina assured.

"Sorry Ttark..." Martin made ice shackles form around their friend's wrists and ankles. "But you didn't give me any other choice." Ttark pulled against the restraints. They started cracking. "Chris!" The brunet nodded, and with the raise of his hand, the shackles were enhanced with quartz. The creature growled as he tugged again. His tail hit the Kratt Brothers, throwing them in a tree's direction.

"Are you ok?" Mina asked, running on her brothers' direction.

"My body, yes… but my pride..." Chris assured.

"Wow! Whatever Amelia did, it made him twice, or even thrice as strong as us," David observed.

"This is all my fault… I should've never let her put her hands on Ttark… he's my best creation… and I love him so much," All lamented. She walked closer. "I have to make him come back."

"All, wait!" Chris called.

All tripped and fell, letting a picture from her pocket escape. She saw the image on it: there were the Kratt Brothers on the beach.

"A picture from the Arribada day… when we saw those little turtle going to the sea..." All said. Her eyes glowed, as she remembered.

* * *

><p><em>The Kratt brothers observed as the baby turtles went to the sea,as they packed everything to return to the Creature Club.<em>

"_We were carried away about protecting the baby sea turtles, weren't we?" a teenager-nearly adult Chris asked. His hair was a big longer, but still spiky._

"_I guess… well, one thing's sure: nature can take care of them," Martin assured, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder._

* * *

><p>She stood up, and tried showing her brainwashed friend the picture.<p>

"Ttark… don't you remember all those days? And how happy we were?" The brainwashed chimera merely growled, until it looked at the picture.

All's eyes filled with tears. "My little Ttark..." One slipped from her face onto Ttark's finger. "Please… you got to remember..." The tear made his skin fuzz a bit. Flashes of memories came to his mind.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Of course not. Only the turtle really knows. Maybe it's chemistry, maybe it's the moon, something they hate, who knows..."<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Blind? Whoever said bats were blind couldn't see anything!"<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Who are these people? Let me at 'em, let me at 'em! You know, it doesn't matter if you're a tiger, a toucan or a tadpole. Wild animals belong in the wild!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ttark let out a roar of pain at the memories. A strange chip fell from his ear. David picked it up and recognized the AC on it.<p>

"So _that's_ how she did it," David concluded. The chimera fell backward from fatigue. Stars were even circling his head.

"Stars while fainted?" Bites pointed out. "Now that's just cartoony."

"Cliché alert!" Martin said.

Ttark slowly reverted to his usual form, which he was as small as a cheetah cub, and All picked him up, stroking his face. The chimera eventually opened his eyes, a little dizzy.

**"Whoa, what happened?"** Ttark asked, as if nothing had occurred. His eyes were their natural black. Then, he saw the Kratt Brothers with their clothes ruined, and remembered what happened. "**Oh, no… Kratt Brothers... I'm so sorry, guys."** The chimera started tearing up.

"Shhh… it's okay, Ttark..." All embraced him. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help yourself... I'm so happy you're back..."

"All's right. Amelia's unpredictable," David said. "Welcome back, buddy."

"Who are you?" Ttark asked the teen. "And who are they?" The chimera pointed to the team. Aviva, Koki and Jimmy waved to him.

"Well, we sure have a lot to tell you guys," Martin assured. Chris chuckled, inviting them to get into the Tortuga. Bite-Size followed them, waving good-bye to the kids.

* * *

><p><em>David (voice-over): Today the crew met two old friends of the Kratt Brothers, and I had to learn that not always my opinions are the correct ones. You gotta learn to hear others too. No one is always right.<em>

Back at the Creature Club, All finished fixing the place up, with a little help from the team.

"_Incrible_!" Aviva commented. "You made most of the things here?"

"Yep, most of the machinery is what I made," All replied.

"She's a tech wiz," Martin commented.

"Thank you very much for helping me with Ttark," All said. "Fortunately, he's doing fine now. Plus, Amelia's machine isolated him from the Creature Club computers, so he can be permanently here in our world."

"**That's so awesome!" **Ttark expressed his happiness, by jumping and waving his arms.

"And I hope you learn to not speak with strangers like that." Chris winked at her.

"Yeah, I certainly did. Well, you will return to visit, won't you?"

"We sure will. And we'll tell the Wild Kratt Kids about the Creature Club. Guess they would love to see it."

**"I actually get to hang out with kids? Hooray!"** Ttark cheered. "**But I wonder which form would they like more. Maybe this one..."** He started switching into different animals. Everyone laughed and cheered as they watched.


End file.
